parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sally Acornocchio
Michaelsar12 spoof of Pinocchio Cast *Princess Sally Acorn (from Sonic the Hedgehog) as Pinocchio *King Max Acorn (from Sonic the Hedgehog) as Geppetto *Casey Jones (from American Legends/The Brave Engineer/American Folklore) as Jiminy Cricket *Princess Peach (from The Super Mario Bros. Show) as The Blue Fairy *Marie (from The Aristocats) as Figaro *Goldeen (from Pokémon) as Cleo *Prince John (from Robin Hood) as Honest John *Sir Hiss (from Robin Hood) as Gideon *Professor Ratigan (from The Great Mouse Detective) as Stromboli *Dr. Robotnik (from Sonic the Hedgehog) as The Evil Coachman *Heather (from Total Drama Island) as Lampwick *Willie the Giant (from Fun and Fancy Free) as Monstro *Little Toot (from Melody Time) as Alexander *Tick-Tock The Crocodile (from Peter Pan) as Lampwick the Donkey *Pedro (from Saludos Amigos) as The Log Boat *Jose Carioca (from Melody Time) as The Dutch Puppet *Pecos Bill (from Melody Time) as The Frence Puppet *Casey (from Make Mine Music) as The Russian Puppet *Female Characters as Boys *Toys (from Toy Story) as Donkeys *SWATBOTS (from Sonic the Hedgehog) as Coachman's Minions *Kirby (from Kirby) as Seagulls *The Bambi Characters, Finding Nemo Characters, Rayman 2 characters, and The Little Mermaid characters as Fishes *Animals (Horton Hears A Who (2008)) as Puppets *Rayquaza (Pokémon) as Casey Junior ZackLEGOHarryPotter with Nicktoons (with Spongebob meets Sally Acornocchio) *Spongebob (from Spongebob) as Pooh *Edmond (from Rock a Doodle) as Piglet *Benny the Cab (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit) as Tigger *Jimmy Neutron as Rabbit *B.O.B. (from Monsters VS Aliens) as Eeyore *Fantastia 2000 characters as Bees *Bird (from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) as Bird *Dark Pokémon and Ghost Pokémon) (Pokémon) Heffalumps and Woozles Music *Casey Jr. (Dumbo) (on EliJBrown) Chapters *Sally Acornocchio Part 1 *Sally Acornocchio Part 2 *Sally Acornocchio Part 3 *Sally Acornocchio Part 4 *Sally Acornocchio Part 5 *Sally Acornocchio Part 6 *Sally Acornocchio Part 7 *Sally Acornocchio Part 8 *Sally Acornocchio Part 9 (Final) Quotes Version 1 *'Casey Jones': (angrily) Heather. Ha! Heather. It burns me up. After all I try to do for her, who is her conscience anyway? Me or that female Heather herself?! Right! I have had just about enough of this. I'm going to take the next boat out of here. Open up that door. Open up! I want to go home. (hears a braying noise) *'Dr. Robotnik': Come on, you blokes. Keep it moving. We haven't got all night. Now be there, lads. *'Casey Jones': (puzzled) Now where did all those toys come from? *'Dr. Robotnik': Come on, let's have another! (toy appears) And what's your name? *'Toy Alien': Haw, hee! *'Dr. Robotnik': Okay, you'll do. In you go. (kicks the toy alien in with the other toy aliens) You will soon make a nice price. (laughs evilly) Alright, next! (Little Toot appears) And what might your name be? *'Little Toot': Little Toot. *'Dr. Robotnik': Oh! So you can talk, eh? *'Little Toot': Yes sir, I wanna go home find Big Toot. *'Dr. Robotnik': TAKE HIM BACK, HE IS STILL A TUGBOAT, WHO CAN STILL TALK! *'Little Toot': Please, please, I don't want to be a girl. (All the other tugboats beg) Let me out of here. *'Dr. Robotnik': Quiet! You girls have had your fun. Now pay for it! *'Casey Jones': Girls? So that what. Princess Sally! *'Heather': Ha! The way you hear that engineer speak. (takes a sip of her beer) You're thinking something's about to happen to us. (suddenly sprouts out donkey ears) *'Princess Sally Acorn': Huh?! (gapes, looks at her beer, realizes that it has an effect in it, and pushes it away) Ugh!! *'Heather': Conscience. (grabs her cue stick) Ah, phooey! (strikes a ball and sprouts out a donkey tail) *'Princess Sally Acorn': Hmm?! (with her cigar in her mouth) Oh? (throws it away) Hmph! *'Heather': Where does he get that stuff? How do you ever expect to be a real girl? (leans over the pool table and strikes another ball) Now who do you think I am? (turns around, grabs her cigar, and shows Princess Sally Acorn that she has alligator teeth like a crocodile) Mr. Tick-Tock?! *'Princess Sally Acorn': (gasps and twitches her eye) You sure are! (laughs, but suddenly brays in the middle of her laughter, and covers her mouth in shock) *'Heather': Hey, you laugh like a donkey! (laughs, then also begins to bray, and covers her mouth to stop) Did that come out of me?! *'Princess Sally Acorn': (gulps and nods her head) Uh-huh. *'Heather': (touches her back, realizes that she has a donkey tail, and grabs its end) Oh! (opens her mouth and feels that she has crocodile teeth) Huh? (feels her ears and realizes that they are long until she tugs at them) What the--? What's going on?! (looks in the mirror, realizes that she is turning into Tick-Tock the crocodile, and screams in terror) Aaaahh! I've been double-crossed! Help! Help! (runs around the pool hall) Somebody, help! I've been framed! Help! (begs to Princess Sally Acorn, who was backing into a wall, and getting her braces grabbed by the hands of Heather) Please, you must help me. Look, come on, I promise you will be a friend. Call that engineer. Call anybody. (lets go off Princess Sally Acorn's braces as her hands close up and become hooves. Princess Sally Acorn gasps in terror) Papa? PAAAAAAAPAAAAAAAA... (In the shadow, poor Heather's skin turns green, and as Princess Sally Acorn runs around, gulps nervously, and hides under a chair, after Heather has turned into Tick-Tock the crocodile, who was beginning to bray uncontrolably, kicking the mirror on the glass window, kicking everything, and throwing off all her clothes. When Heather leaves braying widely, Princess Sally Acorn suddenly sprouts out grey donkey ears) *'Princess Sally Acorn': Hmm? Huh?! Oh! What's happening? *'Casey Jones': (hurries to save Princess Sally Acorn) Oh, I hope I'm not too late. *'Princess Sally Acorn': (looks all around) What will I do?! (sprouts out a grey donkey tail, grabs its end, and gasps in terror) Oh! *'Casey Jones': (rushes into the rescue) Princess Sally Acorn?! *'Princess Sally Acorn': Casey Jones?! Oh, Casey Jones, please help me! *'Casey Jones': Hey, Princess Sally Acorn, quick, the kids. They're girls. They're all toys and animals! (gasps in horror when he sees poor Princess Sally Acorn turning into a donkey) Oh! You too! (Princess Sally Acorn nods her head nervously) Come on, quick, before you get any worse. (grabs Princess Sally Acorn by her glove on her hand and takes her away from the pool hall) This way, Princess Sally Acorn, it's the only way out. (The two continue to hurry on their way out of here in the moment in which poor Princess Sally Acorn is about to get any worse) Come on, quick, before they see us. (puts a watch round his wrist, wears his red t-shirt, just like Jake Spankenheimer's, blue swimming trunks, just like Ash Ketchum's, Johnny Bravo's sandles, black train driver, yellow shades, snorkel mask, diving tank, and green bag-pack while poor Princess Sally Acorn takes her Pinocchio costume off, puts it into Casey Jones's bagpack, and her Pinocchio costume reaveles her blue bikini, which is under her Pinocchio costume, before she puts on her blue swimming cap, black flippers, dive tank, snorkel mask, and swimming gloves when she and Casey Jones reach the top of the cliff) You've got to jump. (Casey Jones and Princess Sally Acorn jump off the cliff and dive in with Casey Jones doing a cannonball dive and Princess Sally Acorn doing a clap dive together as they dive into the river and swim away from Pleasure Island) *and more Version 2 *'Casey Jones': Well, it's about time! (Willie sneezing) *(Pedro flies up on the mouth) *'Princess Sally Acorn': Hang on! And here we go! *(Willie sneezes) *'Casey Jones': (nearly loses his clothes) Bless you! *(Willie inhales) *'King Max Acorn': We're going back, sweetie. *'Princess Sally Acorn': No, father, we'll make it this, so let's go faster. *(Willie pulls poor Pedro, Princess Sally Acorn, and King Acorn back in) *'King Max Acorn': It's no use, we're done for! *(Willie sneezes again and spits out Pedro, Princess Sally Acorn and King Max Acorn out of his mouth again) *and more Quest (with Winnie the Pooh meets Pinocchio: Bees Chased) *'Benny the Cab': Wow, wonderful honey. *'Spongebob': Well, I hope benny hated. *and more Opening/Ended: *Walt Disney Pictures logo *BBC Video logo (with 1982) *DiC Entertainment logo (with 1990) *PBS logo (with 1989) *Sally Acornocchio (with Saludos Amigos opening and Melody Time ended) Videos Gallery See Also *Sally Acornladdin Category:Movie spoofs Category:EliJBrown/Linkandrutofan Category:Maxopenny Category:CoolZDane Category:ZackLEGOHarryPotter Category:Michaelsar12 Category:MichaelSar12IsBack Category:Tonypilot Category:Tonygoldwing Category:Silverexpress1997